Love Triangle
by NinjaAlpha231
Summary: Being loved, and loving someone else. And loving the same person that your best friend loves as well. This is my first fanfic! Eri likes Neku. Shiki likes Neku, BeatxShiki hinted. Main Pairings: NekuxShiki BeatxEri RhymexJoshua
1. Chapter 1

**TWEWY: Love Triangle: Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I have ever done! Well I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to Square Enix**

Neku walked through the streets of Shibuya. He was heading to school as usual. His friends, Beat, Joshua, Eri, and of course.. Shiki, would be there waiting for him in front of the school. Rhyme wasn't there because she was over at the middle school building. He was standing there, at the entrance of the gate. When Shiki spotted him and waved "Neku! Hey!" He ran. Approaching his group of friends. Everybody greeted him as usual. "So.." Neku said scratching the back on his neck. "Anything happening lately?" Josh flipped his hair and said "I heard we are having lasagna for lunch.. it is definately not a delicacy that I would devour. So I brought a salad instead. Hehehe." Beat laughed and said "I just hope there is some curry around here yo!" He turned and smiled at Shiki. "What?" she replied "I'm not going to eat your curry Beat. Don't worry." she nudged Neku in the arm. "Hey Neku! I was thinking.. if we could hang out somewhere today. And do our homework or something. Since you're a math genius!" Neku agreed to go. And Eri smiled warmly at him.

It was the middle of math class. Their 5th period. Neku sat next to a window in the 3rd row. And Shiki sat in front of him. Neku could see her struggling trying to figure out the questions. Beat was behind him. And was procrastinating like he always does. And guess what? Sho was their math teacher. Joshua, who shot looks at him every now and then, sat beside Neku to the right. Eri sat beside Shiki from the right. Passing notes to one another. And taking a quick glimpse of Neku from behind her every so often. He didn't mind. But his friends are in a little group now. Together. Safe and sound. Sometimes he wonders. Is there a feeling stronger than friendship? He could hear Shiki humming the tune of 'Lullaby for You' Her voice was beautiful as ever. He tapped her shoulder and whispered "Hey do you need help with any problems?" she whispered back at him "Yes, I need help with ALL the questions Neku." Sho glanced at them. "HECTOPASCALS! WHY THE FACTOR ARE YOU TALKING? THIS IS A QUIZ."

During passing period, Shiki and Eri talked and murmured about things the boys didn't get to hear. They were rowdy as ever. Well except for Joshua who chuckles. "Shiki.. can I tell you something.. it's really important. And since you're my best friend, I can trust you right?" Eri has a worried look on her face. A face that once Shiki wore during the games. "Yes! Anything Eri! What's the matter?" Eri hesitated to respond. "Shiki... I.. I have this weird feeling... and it's always around Neku.. I hate to say it but.. I think... I.." Eri looked at Shiki in the eye "Do you like Neku?" Shiki stumbled back and almost dropped her textbook "W-where did that come from Eri? Yes I like Neku but not that way!" Shiki was so embarrassed that she shouted it out over the boys' loud demeanor. Neku stopped laughing about whatever was humorous and walked in between Shiki and Eri. "Hey did you said my name?" Eri looked to the ground blushing. She never stood this close to him. "It... it was nothing Neku.." Shiki said pushing her glasses back.

It was lunchtime and usually Neku, Beat, Josh, Shiki, and Eri would sit all at the same table. But it seems like the girls would like their little privacy for the day. The boys sat at their sepaerate table. Beat started to smile at his food. He was thinking about something.. someone... but who? "Beat.." Joshua said flipping his bangs to the side. "You like Shiki. Don't you? Hehe" Neku choked on his fork. "WHAT?" Beat turned around to face Joshua. He wasn't blushing at all. Well a little tint of pink was on his cheeks. "Whatchu mean pretty boy? I ain't know nothing about love." He turned to his food and poked at the lasagna. Neku hid his eyes from his frindged cut bangs shadowing his face. He always thought as Shiki as a friend. But he didn't realize that there was more than just friendship. He couldn't believe it. Beat.. a muscular teenage boy. Might have a crush on Shiki. He needs to stop overthinking.

Meanwhile over at the over table. Which was only Shiki and Eri, talked about their situations. "Eri.. it's just.." Shiki sighed. Not knowing what to say to her best friend. They ALWAYS had something to talk about. Fashion, clothes, and their designs. And now.. it's just nothing. "Are you okay with it Shiki?" And honestly... Shiki doesn't know. She has mixed feelings with Neku. She thought of him as a friend. But ever since she knew that she was Neku's entry fee, she could be something more to him. "Yeah I'm okay with it."

**Ok I hope it's good so far! Just leave a review! It would help me a lot! And I would decide on doing chapter 2 or not :D I will definitely make the next chapter longer .**


	2. Chapter 2

** TWEWY Love Triangle: Chapter 2**

**Yay chapter 2! xD I didn't know people would actually read my last chapter of this fanfic.. well thanks anyway! ^_^ I have made this chapter longer as you can see! I hope you like it!**

The school day was over. And everyone received homework as usual. Then Neku remembered Shiki asked him if they could hang out together today. He saw her walking out the gate with her best friend, Eri. Neku ran to catch up to them. Ever since the games, Neku was still used to the way Shiki was looking like Eri. He would forget Shiki's true appearance sometimes. And now he did. He tapped Eri on the shoulder and said "Hey Shiki how about we go to Ramen Don today?" Eri returned him a confused look. "Shiki?" Neku then realized that it was Eri he was talking to. He scratched his head and said "Oh sorry.. Eri.. it's just that uh.. you two are always together and I would get you two mixed up sometimes." Neku did a fake, low chuckle and smiled. At the sight of this, Eri blushed and looked away. "T-that's alright.. Well.. umm.. you and Shiki have fun then!" Eri said and smiling warmly at him. She slowly walked away leaving Neku and Shiki alone.

Shiki sighed in relief. "Could you TRY remembering what I look like?" Shiki said and growled at Neku. They were walking through the scramble full of people. "Do you even SEE that I'm trying?" Neku replied in a rude manner. He grabbed Shiki's glasses before she could get ahold of them. "HEY NEKU!" He examined the spectacles and looked back at Shiki who grunted. Arms crossed. "Can you please give them back to me?" Shiki was outstetching her hand out as a gesture to receive her glasses. It turns out, she was talking to the wrong person. "Umm excuse me?" the guy said. Neku was behind her. Waiting for her to realize where he was REALLY at. Shiki blinked and said "Oh sorry sir!" Waving her hands around and bowing apologetically. She turned around and shot a look at Neku. He returned the glasses and sighed.

They were already at Dogenzaka. Where the Ramen Don was at. They sat at the table and they both ordered the Yakibuta Ramen. While waiting, Shiki took out her backpack and decided to work on her homework. But first, she grabbed Mr. Mew, which was her stuffed animal and set it on her lap. The black cat sat there comfortably and emotionless. Neku looked at her and saw that Shiki was pointing at the packet Mr. Minamimoto gave her. Math. Not her best subject. But it was definitely the worst. Neku sighed and said, "What problem do you need help with this time?" And as always, she said, "All of them."

Meanwhile, Beat was picking up his little sister, Rhyme, from the Middle School building. She was happy and cheerful as always. "Heya Beat!" He saw her exiting out from her school. He smiled widely. Happy to see his little sister in one peace. Like any other caring, and over protective brother, Beat and Rhyme walked home. Beat always had Rhyme on his mind. Always wanting to keep her safe. He learned from his mistakes in the Games. And he's not going to let his recklessness prevent that. But Beat also had other stuff on his mind. He wasn't the thinking type of guy. Especially not at school. But it was these problems he would face now and then. But Beat was interrupted in his thoughts by that small, frigile voice which came from his sister.

"Beat.. can I ask you something? It's not really that important though.." Beat looked at her. "Rhyme... If something's up, you always got a big bro to help ya...yo..." At this point, Beat saw Rhyme looking up at him and smiled. "Beat, nothing is wrong! It's just that.. I was wondering.. you're 16 now... and.. shouldn't you be having a girlfriend?" Beat's eyes widened "BWAAAHHH! R-RHYME!" Rhyme got a confused look at her face. "What Beat? What's the matter? Did you even hit puberty?" Beat's face reddened. Ironic how a 12 year old is asking this question. "BWAAAAHHH! RHYME! O-OF COURSE IM ON PUBERTY... I THINK... WHAT'S PUBERTY?" Rhyme sighed. "Forget what I just said Beat.. but do you have one?" Beat hesitated to answer. "N-no.. why'd 'chu ask Rhyme?" "No reason.." Rhyme replied.

It was complete silence between them. While walking home, Beat spotted Eri walking on the other side of the road. "Yo Rhyme.. I'll catch up with 'chu later alright? Just wait for me at home!" Rhyme nodded and continued walking without Beat. Who crossed the street to talk to a certain girl.

Eri turned around when she heard footsteps coming her way. "Beat? Aren't you suppose to be heading home?" Eri has several books in her hand. Struggling to balance under the weight. "Yeah but I figured I might walk with 'chu yo. Where's Shiki? Ain't she suppose to be with you?" Eri frowned and looked away. "She's with Neku right now." Eri turned back around to look at Beat. Her eyes widened. Beat took off his skull hat he always wore. His blonde hair revealing. He had his frindge cut bangs along with his short but spiky blonde hair. "Beat! You look so... different.. I mean.. without your hat and all.." Beat, who shoved his hat in his backpack, laughed and said "I know.. I don't usually walk around like dis.. it's just too HOT yo!" Eri laughed. She was so focused on Beat's appearance, she tripped on the crack of the uneven surface of the sidewalk. Dropping all of her books, but suddenly, Beat was able to catch them in his hand. The other, catching Eri. Who was holding onto Beat for support.

"Umm are you alright?" Beat said helping her up. Eri took her books and her face shows a tint of pink of the embarrassment. "Yeah I'm okay... but aren't you going to give me the other half of my books?" "Can't I help you out? Since you gonna fall again" Beat said. And Eri grunted. "No I'm not!"

They walked in a couple minutes of silence. The sunset casting across the city of silence was broken by Eri's voice. "Beat... I.. uh... I know this sounds random but.. d-does Neku like Shiki?" Beat turned his attention quickly to Eri. "W-what 'chu mean? Of course he likes Shiki!" Eri shook her head "No Beat I meant.. as in..." Eri couldn't get that 4 letter word out of her mouth. It was too strong. But after several seconds, she got finally got the words out of her mouth. "Does he.. LOVE her?" Then Beat stopped walking. His face being shadowed by his bangs. Eri stopped as well and turned around "I really don't know all dis love stuff.. but.. I can't really tell. But..." Beat was hesitant to ask the question that was on his mind. "But.. do YOU like Neku?"

Eri almost fell back and blushed at the question "W-what?! O-of course not!" Beat knew it was obvious since she was studdering. "Yeah.. I know dat feeling when you can't confess something.." Eri stood there in silence "Beat..." Beat looked up and smiled warmly. Something he learned from Rhyme "Don't 'chu worry Eri! Neku will love you someday!" He smiled wide. Showing he seriously cared for Eri. "T-thanks Beat.. it's just that.. it seems like he's too busy for me.." "You never know 'till you try!"

They were almost at Eri's house. "Hey Beat shouldn't you be heading home? Rhyme is probably waiting for you!" Beat almost forgot about Rhyme. "Oh yeah! She's safely at home yo!" Eri smiled. "You sure do care for your little sister don't you? I like it when guys are over protective.." Beat gave a confused look. "What 'chu mean by overprotective?" Eri waved her hand "Oh forget it.." After a while, they arrived at the entrance of Eri's appartment. Beat handed her the books. "Do ya think you can make it up there?" Eri stuck out her tongue and giggled. "I'll be fine... and... thanks Beat... I will try to win his heart.." Beat smiled "Dats the spirit!" After that, Beat left and walked away. He turned around to wave to Eri one last time. Then he ran home as quickly as possible to return to Rhyme.

Meanwhile, Rhyme was standing at her front porch. She was digging in her pockets trying to find her house key. Then she remembered Beat had it. She sighed and realize she's going to have to wait for him for a while. She sat on the steps of her front porch waiting. She did her science homework to pass the time. Then suddenly a familiar figure walked passed her. Rhyme looked up from her homework. "J-Joshua?!"

"Oh hello little Raimu dear.. doing your homework?" Joshua chuckled like he always did. Rhyme growled and said "Don't call me Raimu. My name is Rhyme. And don't you think I still forgive you." Joshua gave her a confused look. "Forgive what..Rhyme?" Rhyme stood up. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! What you did to my friends! My brother! The whole Reaper's Game! You do it for your own entertainment! Enjoyment!" Joshua shook his head. "Little Raimu.. your other friends forgave me. Even your brother. So why not you?" Rhyme gripped on her pencil she was holding into a fist. "My name is Rhyme! And they have not forgave you! Not even Beat! Not a single ounce!" Joshua shook his head again like it was mere nonsense. "I have ended the games 6 months ago. I have decided on what to do. Leave Shibuya how it is. And I have made every reaper go back to their normal lives. Even I myself Rhyme. I have fixed it all. The Reaper's Game is no more." Rhyme growled "How do I know you don't have something up your sleeve?! You always try to keep things to yourself! And just scheme devious plans with Mr. Hanekoma!"

From afar, Beat was close to his house. He could see two figures silhouette in the sunset on his front porch. "RHYME!" He shouted. As he got closer, he saw that the two figures were Rhyme and Joshua. He looked at his little sister first. She was safe, but looks agitated. Then he shot a look at Joshua. "What 'chu do Prissy Boy?"

Joshua shrugged. "Nothing really. Can't a composer have a conversation with your little sister?" Beat suddenly slammed Joshua on his bricked house wall. Grabbing him by his shirt. "YOU AIN'T COMPOSER ANYMORE YO! QUIT PLAYING GAMES! SHIBUYA NEEDS NONE OF THIS CRAP!" Joshua merely gave Beat a smirk. Beat then used his buff arms and punched Joshua right in the stomach. Coughing out blood, and wiping that smirk off his face. Joshua tried to stand to his feet, and when he did, he smiled again. But only receiving another punch. This time, in the face. Joshua crashed to the concrete ground, head first. Joshua was on his knees trying to get up. He had a busted lip. Still smiling. But only to get kicked in the stomach again with Beat's brute force. He kicked him to the wall of his house. Joshau was lying on his side being kicked. Rhyme never seen such violence in her life. She would never watch violence in action movies. She never seen someone coughing out this much blood. She never seen her own brother beating someone else to death. She wanted him to stop. Joshua didn't deserve this much... did he? All she knew that this wasn't right and it was too gruesome for her to look. Her brother was over protective and was overreacting. She didn't want to see this anymore. No.. Joshua may have done wrong to Shibuya, but she can't let her own brother do something like this just for revenge.

"THIS. IS. HOW. PAIN. FEELS.!" Beat said going over board. Rhyme shrieked and screamed as loud as she could. It was the sound that made Beat stop. He never heard his little sister in this mood before. She was always a calm girl. Rhyme was crying. Pushing Beat out of the way in front of Joshua. Beat collapsed. Never knowing how strong Rhyme was until now. "BEAT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU WENT TOO FAR?!" Rhyme was kneeling beside Joshua. Screaming at Beat. She didn't know anymore. She didn't know if she was suppose to be mad.. or sad. "YES JOSHUA HAS KILLED NEKU! HAS MADE OUR LIVES WORST. MADE A POINTLESS GAME OF SHIBUYA. BUT CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S NOT WHAT HE'S USED TO ANYMORE? LOOK AT YOURSELF BEAT! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO PROTECT ME, YOU'RE ACTUALLY BREAKING ME APART. I.. I never saw anything like this in my life... especially.. from you.." Rhyme said. Helping Joshua up by putting his arm over the back of her neck while she held onto his side. "Physical strength isn't a way to teach someone a lesson Beat." Rhyme walked away along with Joshua by her side. She regretted what she said to him before. All she has to do now is get Joshua home. And heal his injuries.

Meanwhile, at the Ramen Don, Neku and Shiki was served with their Yakibuta Ramen. Shiki has finished most of her homework, and Neku barely finished half since he was mostly helping Shiki. He thought it was cute how Shiki sat there. Adjusting her glasses now and then. And concentrating. Now they were almost finished with their meals. Shiki taking one last bite from her naruto fishcakes. She was stuffed. The waiter gave them the price. Shiki looked up "You're paying Neku." she giggled. "What!? I just helped you with most of your math homework!" Shiki ignored him and pretended to feed Mr. Mew some leftover soup from the ramen. Neku sighed and took out his money.

They went out of the ramen shop and realize it was sunset. Shiki was holding Mr. Mew while walking with Neku. "I can take you home if you like." Neku said with a shrug. "Oh it's ok.. I can go by myself anyways." Neku shook his head. "No.. I should go with you.. it's getting late anyways." So Neku walked Shiki home. Shiki hated the awkward silence between them. While thinking about how to start the conversation, her thoughts got mixed up with Eri. "H-hey Neku!" Neku was gazing at the sky above him. And got his focus on Shiki. "Yeah?" Shiki didn't know how to start. "Um.. well... how should I put this.. Eri... what do you think about her?" Shiki hugged Mr. Mew tighter.

Neku didn't know how to respond "Well.. um.. I think she's a great friend towards you and all." Neku scratched the back of his neck "You need each other right? You guys are like.. uh... peanut butter and jelly." Shiki stopped in her tracks and began to laugh hysterically. "Hahaha! P-peanut butter and jelly?! Haha!" Neku began to twirl the tips of his spiky orange hair. "What?!" Shiki still continued to laugh. She snorted a little bit. But soon began to calm herself. "What I mean is... what do you think of Eri as?"

Neku crossed his arms. "Where did that come from? I don't know what to think of Eri as... we're not very close. We talk here and there. She gives me warm smiles and such...why?" Shiki was hesitant to confess Eri's feelings for him. She doesn't know if she should tell him or not. Yet, her feelings are still mixed. Being Neku's entry fee and all. She just doesn't know. Yes, she and Neku were close. But how close? She doesn't know if she loves Neku. Or think of him as a friend. She doesn't want to take her best friend's crush away. She would never do that. Would she?

"Hello? Shiki?" Neku was was about 2 yards away from where she was standing. She realized she stopped in her tracks again. And Neku was turned around waiting for her to approach. After several seconds, Shiki was standing side by side with Neku. "Sorry.. I was lost in my thoughts..It's just that.. Eri..." Shiki paused. Not knowing to say it or not. "Eri..." If she confesses now, it would be the good for Eri. For her best friend. She always did something good for her. It would make her happy. But would it make herself happy?

"ERI LOVES YOU."

**Chapter 2 End. So how was it? :D I know I really suck at talking gangster. Please leave a review! It would give me confidence to make another one! Thank you so much! ^∀^**


	3. Chapter 3

**TWEWY Love Triangle: Chapter 3**

Shiki was hugging Mr. Mew as hard as she could. Her body was tensing. The light from the sunset reflected off her glasses. Making Neku stare at a bright gleam from the lenses instead of two nervous brown eyes staring back at him. Neku opened his mouth in surprise. Stuttering as the words came out of his mouth. "W..what did y..you say?" Shiki stood there in silence. Looking down at her feet.

_What have I done_.. Shiki thought.

Shiki then noticed a soft smile curving across Neku's face. He chuckled softly. "I.. I honestly never been loved by someone. Well except for my parents and all.. But Eri? Wow.. I would never have guess.." Shiki looked up from the ground. She had a big mouth. She wished she could go 3 minutes back in time to reverse it all. "Yep! I think you guys make a great couple!" Shiki was smiling. It ached while she did. Neku hid his face behind his collar. _E-Eri likes me?_ Neku thought to himself. _Gah what am I suppose to do?! Do I just go out with her!? But I don't like her... Do I? She's pretty and all... GAH what am I thinking?!_ It was Shiki Neku wanted to think about. Not Eri. Not her looks. Shiki always wanted to be pretty like Eri. But it was Neku himself that told her he liked her for the way she is. It was never about the looks. Neku finally revealed his face from his collar. Looking at Shiki. Sure she may not like herself if she compares herself with her best friend, but she was beautiful just the way she is. But then again, Shiki was only a friend to him.

"Soo..." Shiki started off "Do you like Eri?" Neku didn't know. He was never good at understanding people's feelings. And sometimes, he still has trouble with his own. So he just went at it."Y-yes..." Neku said. "Oh.." Shiki replied. She took a quick glimpse at Neku's expression. He looked back at her. Then she looked away. Not knowing what to say next. Then Shiki spotted her home. It was just only several yards away. "H-hey Neku! There's my house! I'll go on from here! You go head home now! I'll text you when I'm available!" Shiki started running. "Wait!" Neku shouted. Shiki turned around. Standing at the spot she stopped. "Yeah?!" She hollered back at him. Neku put his hands in his pockets. "N-nevermind..!" And he turned around and started walking. Shiki did too. The opposite direction Neku wad heading.

_I guess I'm happy for Eri then..._ Shiki thought to herself. Taking one last look at Neku.

Neku kept walking. Thinking to himself. He refused to believe to think of Shiki as something more. To only think of her as a friend. To just finally accept the fact that he loves Eri now.

_ What have I done..._ Beat thought to himself. As he sat there leaning against his brick wall. Looking at the splotches of blood on the concrete. His parents wasn't home like always. He was there to protect Rhyme. To keep her happy. To keep her safe. But only to make her scream at the top of her lungs in horror. Beat buried his face in his blood stained palms. His knuckles is where the blood was mostly at. But that's not what's bothering him the most now. It was Rhyme. Beat was too busy thinking about what Rhyme had said.

_"BEAT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU WENT TOO FAR?! I.. I never saw anything like this in my life... especially.. from you.. Beat.. "_

Beat finally stood up. Looking at the reflection of himself in his glass window. Blood smeared across his face from his palms.

_"Physical strength isn't a way to teach someone a lesson Beat.."_

Beat was so focused on what he did wrong, he soon began realize it was too late to go out looking for Rhyme. It was already dark. And she was out of his sights. Taking care of Josh. Just like he did with Rhyme when she had a scrapped knee when she was younger. He was the worst brother a sister could have. Giving her a full view of real-life violence. Something Rhyme would never want to see. She was too good. Too kind. Beat went inside to get washed up. He heard his phone ring. And saw that he had received a text from Eri. _"Guess what Beat?! Neku asked me out!"_

Crickets were chirping and mosquitoes were biting. Rhyme was at Joshua's house wiping the blood stains from his face. She was gently rubbing the bruise as well. She was browsing around Josh's bathroom cabinets. But Joshua didn't mind. Rhyme saw a box of needles. "W-what are you doing with those n-" Rhyme interrupted him. "Shh.. I can't stand hearing you talk Joshua." But she smiled. "I'm going to do needle therapy. My mother taught me while she was doing it on me." Rhyme rubbed a little bit of alcohol with a cotton ball on him. Then began to insert the needle around the affected areas. "S..sorry Joshua.." Rhyme said while doing the process. "I regret what I said to you before.. I... I'm just glad you're safe now. I'm sorry I even let my brother do this to you. I should of stopped him sooner... I.." Joshua shook his head. "Don't worry Rhyme I never should have said anything anyway. I guess this is what I get for creating an alternative Shibuya." Rhyme took a glass of water from the counter and handed it to Joshua. "Joshua. That was all in the past. Get out of there. Live for the future. Don't listen to my words I had said to you before. I was ignorant.." Joshua slowly reached for the glass of water that Rhyme handed to him. He put his hand on the cold, glass surface. Instead, he felt warm, and soft hands under his. He noticed they were Rhyme's. She looked at her hand. And Joshua looked at his. They both looked up at each other and smiled softly. Their fingers were slowing locking up together. But Rhyme pulled away. Letting Joshua take a drink out of the glass.

After Rhyme removed the needles, she put a few bandages on his face. Then she told Joshua to get a new change of clothes. He did. And when he came back, Rhyme made a sandwich for both of them. "You sure know things around my parent's home. Heheh." Rhyme giggled "Have a seat Josh. And where are your parents anyway?" Joshua took a bite from his sandwich. Chicken with lettuce and slices of tomatoes. "They're on a business trip." After both Rhyme and Joshua was finished with their sandwiches, Rhyme picked up the dishes washed them in the sink. She left them on the dish rack to dry. "Rhyme.. aren't you suppose to be heading home now?" Joshua asked feeling concerned. Rhyme thought of Beat being there waiting for her to come home. He would probably go on about why she was on Joshua's side and not his. "Can I stay here?" Rhyme asked "I'll just head straight to school in the morning." Joshua thought about it for a second then chuckled "Why not?"

Rhyme sat on the edge of the bed doing her homework. Joshua was doing his own on his desk. After they were both finished, they had to decide how they were suppose to sleep. "Umm..." Rhyme said awkwardly. Joshua had the same feeling. Sleeping on the same bed was not comfortable for them at all. "I don't mind." Rhyme finally said. She crawled in and pulled the blankets over her. Joshua did the same. Having a bit trouble from all the aches and pain. Rhyme helped him out of course. Now he sat there ready to lie down. "I think I'll skip school tomorrow. " He suddenly said. Rhyme looked at him and understood why. She nodded in agreement. Joshua looked to the left of him at where Rhyme was sitting. And he smiled at Rhyme. But all of a sudden, Rhyme reached her arms forward to Joshua. Embracing him tightly, but not too tight. She sniffed a little bit. Still feeling guilty about what she said to him before. "I..I'm sorry.." Rhyme apologized again. "Raimu.." Joshua said under his voice. After a few seconds, Joshua brought his arms up and wrapped them around Rhyme. Showing that he forgave her. "My name is Rhyme you idiot..." Rhyme said and giggled. They finally released their embrace and went to sleep through the night.

Neku was still mixed in his feelings. He hesitated to ask Eri out or not. But there was a feeling inside him thinking that he shouldn't. Like he always does, he ignores it and simply pressed the SEND button. Neku smiled. But deep down, it felt like he was doing something wrong. He decided to text Shiki instead. He felt more comfortable that way. He pressed a few buttons then he put his phone on the nightstand. He groaned into his pillow. He thought about what it would be like if he never entered the games in the first place. Would he still be an anti-social emo guy? He would of never have met Beat, Rhyme, Joshua... or especially Shiki. His first friend he ever made and ever gained respect for. He decided to do some homework to get things off his mind. But the excessive thinking actually made it worst for him. But he managed for a while.

Shiki was at home. In her turquoise colored room that was filled with photos of her and Eri. She looked at the ones where they first started designing. Projects like little stuffed animals. And her best one was her Mr. Mew. Which was sitting on her bed emotionless like always. She looked over at the pictures where they won their first fashion contest they entered. They came in top 10! Shiki sighed and then flopped herself on her bed. Next to her bed was a wall. And that wall had a poster of The Prince. He had his hand on his hips and the other was reaching out to her. He was winking as well. Ahh! He was motionless, but looks so alive. Shiki turned her face to the opposite direction. Facing her nightstand. When her phone lit up as a sign for a new message. She had two. One from Eri, and one from Neku. She flipped open and phone and was thinking about which one to open first. It was obvious she would open Neku's. So she did.

_"Hey are you there?"_

_"Yeah I'm here. I'm playing dead. :)"_

Shiki laughed at her own text. She scrolled over to Eri's message.

_"Hey Shiki! I'm so excited! Neku asked me out!"_

This surprised Shiki for a bit. She was happy for Eri. She smiled at the message and replied back.

_"Really?! That's great! What did you say? ;)"_

Eri always had the boys chasing after her. She didn't really care for them at all. She was so pretty. Shiki would never be pretty as her. No one would ever chase after her. No one. Not Beat. Not Joshua. Not even... Neku... Shiki scrambled her hair at the thought of this. "Arrggg!" But Shiki received another text that made her stop. It was from Eri again.

_"I didn't say anything yet. I am so shocked right now yo!"_

Shiki couldn't believe it. Eri was speaking Beat. Have she been spending time with him?

_"ERI! Are you turning into BEAT?! What's up with the YO?! Have you been hanging out with him?"_

Shiki pressed on the SEND button. After that, she received a message from Neku.

_"Wow Shiki. xD Anyways I need help. What are you suppose to do on dates anyway?"_

Shiki figured Neku wouldn't have a clue on what to do.

_"You just be yourself Neku. How hard can that be?"_

Back at Beat's house, Beat was surprised Eri got asked out. He was happy for her.

_"Really?! I happy for you yo!"_

Beat smiled. He couldn't really imagine Neku and Eri being together. He usually thought Neku and Shiki were closer. He looked back at his phone. Eri replied already!

_"I just... I don't know what to say!"_

Beat gave his screen a confused look. Why wouldn't she know what to say? Wouldn't her answer be yes?

_"What chu mean? You gonna say yes or no?"_

Beat hit the SEND button. He was tired. He just hopes Rhyme was okay. And he hopes she would forgive him as well. He was going to go see her tomorrow at school. Apologize to Rhyme... and... Prissy Boy. As much as he hates it. And he thinks he's a total ass. But it would make Rhyme happy. And it would make him happy for himself too. He quietly went to sleep. Without realizing it, Eri sent him another text.

_"Of course I'm going to say yes! Tomorrow morning!"_

Neku was in bed. Refusing to go to slumber. Eri still hasn't replied to his message yet. He thought Eri must have fallen asleep. Neku received a message from Shiki. _"Just be yourself Neku. How hard can that be?"_ It's already hard enough. Neku thought. He was only himself around his closest friends. Eri, he barely knew. Neku received another message.

_"Neku? Are you sleeping again?"_

_"Yes, I'm sleeping. I love texting in my sleep."_

Shiki was getting tired. She received Eri's text at last.

_"What?! No! I haven't! Ok yes I have... But that's not the point! I don't have the guts to text Neku back! I think I should just talk to him at school!"_

_"Sure! Whatever you think is best! Face to face is usually best way anyway!"_

_"Yeah I guess you're right! I'm getting kind of tired Shiki.. I'll see you tomorrow at school k?"_

_"Alright"_

Shiki pressed the SEND button. She went back to Neku's message. "Har Har very funny.." Shiki said to herself at Neku's response.

_"I'm going to sleep now Neku. I'll see you at school!"_

Shiki was actually very sleepy. It was 1 in the morning. She's definitely going to make sure her alarm set at full volume. She laid there in the dark. Thinking about what's going to happen between Neku and Eri. She wanted to feel grateful for both of her friends. And she is! She's going to having to accept the fact that she has to move on. The whole Neku and Eri thing is going to roam through her head for the rest of the night. She's not going to enjoy it. Probably for a really long time...

It was early the next morning. They went on their usual routes to get to school. Beat, who woke up as he normally would. Remembered he has to go look for Rhyme. They usually went to school together in the same time. So he would do his schedule normally. Probably Rhyme would too. With, or without him. He was already out his door. He ran through the scramble looking for a similar skull hat like his. Beat suddenly realize he wasn't wearing his. And remembered he left it in his bag. He reached in and pulled it out and adjusted it on his head. He felt right now. He ran to school seeing if Rhyme would be there. Along the way, he was searching for Rhyme as well through the crowds. Then, he reached the gate. He saw Rhyme opening it. "RHYME!" Beat called out. She didn't turn around. But merely entered through the gate. Beat finally approached Rhyme from behind. "Rhyme! Are you okay?!" Rhyme stood there. She didn't turn around. "It's not me you should be worrying about Beat! Don't you care for your other friends too?" She turned around to face him. "Prissy boy ain't my friend! All I wanted was to keep ya safe Rhyme! From harm!" Rhyme clenched her fist. "Stop trying to keep me safe then! He gave me a place to stay last night! Why can't you see that he's changed?! He's a normal guy now! Not some kind of composer who switches between worlds! If you wanted to keep me happy... why can't you understand what I'm saying and just... just.. FORGIVE HIM BEAT?!" Rhyme's whole hand clenched and tensed. She punched Beat as hard as she could in the stomach. But her knuckles wasn't feeling the surface of Beat's abdomen. Instead, it was being blocked by Beat's palm. His hand was wrapped around Rhyme's. "Rhyme... can't you see you're doing the same mistake I have done?" It took a while for Rhyme to come to her senses. She realize what she was doing to Beat. She pulled back her fist. It was hard enough for her to see violence. But seeing herself actually doing it? She couldn't believe it. "Rhyme..." Beat started. "I'm sorry.." He knelt down and hugged his little sister. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what I did to... Joshua..." He finally said it. But he didn't feel guilty anymore. He wanted Rhyme back. To be his little sister. Rhyme was sniffing. Tears came out. She hugged him back. "I'm sorry too Beat.." Beat released and looked at Rhyme in the eye. He smiled. "I promise I'll make it up to you. How about we go visit dat Prissy Boy? It looks like I have someone else to apologize to yo.." Rhyme looked up and smiled. Her same usual smile Beat was glad to see again. "We can go together after school! And... his name's Joshua."

Beat smiled. He looked at his little sister run up to the middle school building. He waved and started heading to Shibuya High School. He can see his friends were already there. Waiting for him. It looks like Rhyme wasn't the only one he should be over protective for.

Neku stood at the entrance along with Shiki. "I guess Josh isn't going to be here.." Neku looked at Shiki "Are you okay Shiki?" Shiki was lost in her thoughts again. "Yeah I'm fine, look! Here comes Beat! And Eri!"

Beat spotted Eri running up to the gate as well. "Yo Eri!" Eri turned around "Oh hey Beat! What a coincidence!" Beat opened the gate for Eri and gave her a confused look. "Concidat WHAT?!" Eri shook her head and went through the gate. "Never mind slow poke." Beat went through the gate after Eri. "Oh yeah? Let's see who's da slow poke now yo!" And Beat ran as fast as he could approaching Neku and Shiki. "Hey no fair!" Eri called after him "CHEATER!"

Everyone was in their group. They had started a new day. Something went a little different. Eri totally forgot about Neku. And when she approached, she looked at Neku on her left. She blushed. "Hey N-Neku!" Neku looked away. Showing a tint of pink. "H-Hey!" Beat and Shiki just stood there in silence. Watching the two of them make a conversation. _"Why am I blushing?!"_ Neku thought. "About last night.. I... I would love to Neku!" Eri answered and smiled warmly. Exactly like before when she would stalk Neku here and there. Neku turned back at her "R-really?!" His blush getting a little bit redder._ "D-damn it! Stop it you stupid teenage hormones"_ Neku thought. He usually hated blushing. Even though he couldn't control it. He thinks it shows the 'softer' side of himself. "Yes Neku! Really!" Eri said smiling. Neku smiled as well. He scratched the back of his neck. Shiki smiled and Beat grinned. "I'm happy for you two!" Shiki said. And all of a sudden, she handed out a bouquet of flowers in front of them. "Congratulations!" Eri and Neku looked at each other. Then they looked back at Shiki. "Shiki... you didn't have to.. I.." Eri began to tear up. She ran up and hugged Shiki as hard as she could. "You're the best Shiki... and you always will be!" Shiki hugged back. She'll do anything to keep her best friend happy. "You always done things for me! You always tell me to keep the best of your finished designs! So I thought I could do something in return!" The two bestest friends released and gave each other wide smiles. "Girls..." Beat mumbled. Neku laughed. He turned to Eri "So um... let's do what... uh... couples usual do when they're um... dating..."

The bell rang and the two couple held each other hands and walked into the entrance of the school. From afar, Shiki looked down. But she smiled. Beat looked at her. "Yo.. you okay Shiki?" She looked at him. The morning sun reflecting off her glasses. The same gleam from the lenses that blocked Shiki's teary eyes. "Yup! I'm fine!" Beat nodded "Alright! Come on!" Beat went first into the building. Shiki took off her glasses to wipe her tears. "Everything's... just fine."

**Chapter 3 End. And just a quick question... would you still consider it as a love triangle now that Neku and Eri are dating? And Shiki is just in the sidelines? :(****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**T****WEWY Love Triangle: Chapter 4**

Shiki sat behind her best friend Eri. Who sat next to Neku. Beat was getting yelled at by Mr. Minamimoto for not doing his homework like he was suppose to. Shiki remembered when Neku helped her with her homework at the Ramen Don. Without him, she would have ended up like Beat.

Mr. Minamimoto was blabbling about sine, cosine, and tangent. And like always, Shiki doodled in her notebook. She drew a picture of Mr. Mew fighting Mickey Mouse. Oh how she wished her stuffed animal was alive again. But that was all in the games. All in the past. She stared at her picture she drew. She imagined she was and Eri was Mickey fighting one another. No.. it's not like that. We're just friends not.. enemies. She shook her head and sighed. She was done being jealous of Eri. She didn't have her looks. She should just enjoy her own.

_"I like you just the way you are."  
_  
Shiki thought what Neku said to her in the games. But that was when Neku didn't see her true appearance. She wanted to stop. Stop those thoughts running through her mind. Stop thinking about Neku. Stop comparing herself with Eri. She wanted to quit. So she lost herself.  
Shiki moaned like a dying whale for the whole class to hear. Everybody looked at her. She shot looks back at everybody in the classroom. Most of them looked away. Except for her friends. She didn't have a good night last night. "Shiki.. are you alright?" Neku asked. Eri turned around to her best friend. And she looked dearly into her eyes. She looked worried. Like she knew what's wrong. Shiki looked back at her. With tired eyes. She curved her lips to form a smile. She was too tired to. Then Sho stood beside her arms crossed. "Shiki Misaki." He smirked. "Congratulations! You earned yourself bonus questions for tonight's homework! CRUNCH!"

During passing period, the group headed for lunch. Shiki was behind them all. She wasn't hugging Mr. Mew. But instead, she was just dangling and swinging it by her side. At the table, Neku took a few quick glimpses at her. She was sitting across from him next to Beat. And Eri was sitting next to Neku across from Beat. They all did their usually routine at school. Eat, and sit through 8 hours of total boredom. But Shiki wasn't feeling it today.

After school, she walked through the school courtyard. Neku and Eri called after her. She turned around in surprise. "Shiki hey um.." Eri began "You been acting a bit strange lately. Is something wrong?" Eri looked at Shiki's backpack. The flap was opened with hanging out of it. "Yeah. I'm a bit tired.. the truth is..." _No.. not in front of Neku.. _Shiki thought. " stitches been coming off a lot.. and it look me a long time to sew it back up." Shiki lied. Eri gave her a look. She knew her best friend all too well. Eri didn't want to bother Shiki with anymore questions and simply went along with it. "Oh that sucks.." Eri started " is pretty old so it would be alright after some new adjustments and stronger thread. Speaking of thread.." Eri wanted to spend time with Shiki. Maybe she could tell her what's wrong by then. "You wanna go head over to the new store called Designer's Closet?" Shiki thought about it for a moment and adjusted her glasses. "I don't think I can go.. I've been kind of.. busy. But I'll text you though!" Shiki smiled and started walking home, with just limping out of her backpack. Eri looked at Shiki. She thought she needed some more alone time. Eri turned back around to Neku who leaned on tree watching her and Shiki. "Well um.. I guess I got to go to.." Eri started off in her direction waving at Neku. He waved as well and went on his own route.

_"You're not too happy.. are you Shiki?" _Neku thought to himself. But was soon interuppted by Beat who gave him a slap on the back. "Yo Neku! See ya tomorrow aight?" He then ran off to the middle school building to pick up Rhyme. Neku decided to go visit Mr. Hanekoma at Wild Cat for a while. So he ran off to Cat Street. After quite some time in getting there, he was finally at the doorstep of Wild Cat. He was huffing and puffing a little. Neku opened the door which rang a bell and felt a cool breeze of the air conditioner. "Hey Champ! Long time no see!" Mr.H scratched the top of Neku's head. Now his hair was all messed up. Neku, who was trying to fix his hair the way it was before, growled. And unexpectedly, his stomach did too. "You hungry? Grab a muffin! It'll cost ya! HAHAHA!" Mr. H said laughing behind the cash register. Neku grabbed a blue berry muffin and gave Mr. H 400 yen. Neku sat at a table. He looked around the store of Wild Cat. The place was empty like always. Mr.H came by and sat across Neku. "So what brings you here?" Mr. H said taking a sip of his coffee. Neku looked up, wiping the crumbs off his mouth with his arm. "Mr. H..." Neku began to say "Did you ever went out with someone?" Mr. Hanekoma set down his mug and gulped on his coffee. He gave Neku a confused look. "You know..." Neku began to explain "...LOVE..."

"Oh HAHAHA! Why yes I do know the feeling of strong affection known as LOVE." Mr. H said. "Why do you ask?" Neku took another bite from his muffin "Well.. have you ever BEEN in love?" Mr.H stroked his chin, thinking. "Nope. Not that I can think of... or remember. Why? Are you starting your own puppy love with someone?" Neku looked down at his food. The images of both Shiki and Eri came in mind. "It's complicated really.. I... it's just.. remember how you told me to expand my world? To push my horizons as far as they can go? I did that already. I made friends. Something I can never have if I never entered the games. But as time passed, I realized there was something more to it. Once you have friends, you create a bond with them. The bond got stronger. To the point where I felt something a little more than friendship." Mr. H took a sip from his coffee "Yes go on.." Neku was hesitant to tell him more.

_"Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!"_

_"Sometimes, all people need is a good listener."_

Neku thought about what Shiki told him, which gave him the courage to continue on with the conversation. "Right now, I'm going out with Shiki's best friend. But Shiki doesn't seem too happy about it. She hides it with a smile and all. And even gave me and Eri a bouquet. I always have a feeling inside of me saying that I'm doing something wrong. I refused to listen to it as always. When Shiki told me that her best friend likes me, I was surprised. I never had the feeling of someone liking me before. It.. it felt different. I soon began to think alot over the past few days while me and Eri are together. But.. I don't feel a bond between us. I tried to accept the fact that I love Eri. I tried to believe it. But when I do, Shiki comes in mind as well. I always try to think of Shiki as a friend. Nothing more. But it's hard.. I care for Shiki so much.. Sometimes I wish I never entered the games. When I was still my emo self. It was so much easier to... not deal with anybody." Neku looked at Mr. H to see if he was listening. He was. Stroking his chin with closed eyes. "I see you have expanded your horizons a little too far."

"Yeah.." Neku said in a low tone. "You see Neku.." Mr. H started "You shouldn't ignore what you truly feel. It doesn't hurt to.. feel something different. Sure it will hurt after a heartbreak, but doing something you don't want to do may hurt the other person as well. And probably yourself." Neku thought about Shiki. Then about Eri. "But how would Eri feel?" Neku started "Wouldn't she feel like.. she's been lied to?" Mr.H shook his head. "But you lied to yourself Neku. Do you think it's finally time for a change? And yes dealing with people is hard. But that's the part to expanding your world. That's why it ends with you. For you to understand them." Neku looked at Mr.H. And he looked back at Neku. Waiting for a response. Neku hid his face behind his collar. _"I love Shiki.. all this time.. I thought I loved Eri.. I got to tell her the truth." _Neku got up from his chair and ran out the store. Leaving his unfinished muffin on the table. "THANKS MR.H!" Neku hollared out. He slammed the door open and that little bell rang over him. "HAHAHA! No problem sport!" Mr. H called out. He reached over and ate the last of Neku's muffin. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I should expand my horizons farther than his.." And Mr.H gave himself a loud chuckle.

Beat picked up Rhyme from the Middle School building. He was going to Joshua's house like he promised. Of course, with Rhyme too! She showed her big brother the way to his house. Along the way, he saw Eri heading home again. "Hey isn't that Shiki's best friend?" Rhyme asked. Beat looked around to see who she was talking about. And he immediately spotted Eri."YO ERI!" Beat took Rhyme's hand and dragged her along with him. Rhyme was shocked at Beat's excitement for Eri. She soon began to smile as they were both talking. "B-Beat! Have you been stalking me?" Beat scratched his neck "N-NO! We came here to visit Prissy Boy!" Beat was blushing. Rhyme never saw Beat blush. "Is this your girlfriend Beat?" Rhyme asked curiously "BWAAAHH! RHYME! Y-YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." Eri laughed and snorted. She was blushing. But she didn't care. She felt comfortable with Beat. "Hey aren't you Beat's little sister?" Rhyme smiled and nodded. "I'm proud to be his little sis!" Eri giggled. "He sure does make a a wonderful brother doesn't he?" Eri said "He may be stupid here and there, but he has a warm heart. And will try to keep anyone happy." Eri looked over at Beat. He was blushing. "E-ERI! I DON'T WANNA BE A BIG SOFTY HERE YO!"

Eri, Beat, and Rhyme stopped at a corner. This was where they had to seperate to get to their desired destination. "Beat.. I..." Eri started. She sighed. Trying to think of a way to explain what was in her head_. "Should I tell him?" _She thought "I... I really... I really can't continue on like this Beat." He gave her a confued look. "What 'chu mean?" Eri didn't know if she should tell him more "The way Shiki is. She's not happy. And.. I'm not either.. I only had a crush on Neku. But I never knew we would actually DATE. I just.. don't want to continue seeing Shiki like this. Or me. Or Neku as well. I just want to go back to normal. Being friends. Not lovers who aren't meant to be. Before I got asked out by Neku, I kind of.. moved on to someone else. But I was so excited when I got the text from Neku. But now.. it just feels like I'm forcing him to do something he doesn't want to." Eri looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say next. "Follow your heart." said a familiar voice. Eri looked up to see Rhyme looking at her. "Follow your heart. Do what you think is best. For you, and your friends." Eri stared at Rhyme for a while. "Rhyme..." She closed her eyes and thought of all of her friends. Neku, Joshua, Rhyme, Beat, and of course, Shiki. She reopened them to see Beat and Rhyme giving her a smile. "You're right Rhyme! I should! I should do what's best for everybody!" And this was true. She moved on to someone else. She just wanted to be friends with Neku. She was over him. She wanted a new begining. One last time.

Eri looked at Rhyme, then at the guy who made her change her mind from the very start. She wanted to start over. All...Over... Again.. "BWAAHHH E-ERI?!" The sound of Beat's voice made her escape her thoughts. She was only a couple inches away from Beat. His face was so upclose from hers. Beat blushed, not knowing what's going on. Rhyme had her mouth wide open. They were TOO close. Eri pulled back quickly and clumsily tripped in surprise. She fell back, but Beat leaned forward outstretching his arms behind Eri's body. Now they looked like they had just finished dancing. Eri leaning back, and Beat leaning forward. "BUH-BUH-BUH-BUH-BUH-BUH BEAT!" Eri got herself standing again and gently pushed Beat away. She dared not to look at his face again and looked the opposite direction. "I-I got to got home bye!" She quickly ran away from the corner Beat and Rhyme was standing. Rhyme looked up at her big brother and he was grinning. Rhyme grinned too. And made their way to Joshua's house.

They were finally there. Rhyme knocked her gentle fist on the door. Then, out came Joshua in his PJs. Rhyme eyes grew wide. It wasn't Joshua's PJs that she was looking at, but it was the bruises. "J-Joshua! It.. it disappeared already!" Rhyme said as she touched Joshua's cheek and rubbed on the areas where the bruises used to be. Joshua raised his hand to touch his own cheek as well. Rhyme still had her hands on Joshu'a cheek as he felt Rhyme's hand under his. "Y-yes... I heal pretty fast.." He looked down at Rhyme in the eyes. Since she was much shorter than him. Then he looked past her. His eyes now looked at Beat. Beat scratched the back of his neck and looked away. Not knowing where or how to start a conversation with him.

"Come inside Beat." Joshua said as he led Rhyme inside his home. "You're welcomed here too." He smiled. That same. Exact smile. This time, he didn't get hit by Beat. "Yo man look...Sorry 'bout yesterday. I wanna to protect Rhyme.. No hard feelings aight?" Beat held out a fist in front of Joshua. And to Beat's surprise, Joshua fist bumped him as well. "Thanks man." Beat said looking up at Joshua and went inside. "It's not a big deal Beat. I'm sorry too." Joshua replied. "No man. I shouldn't have done shit like dat. Just.. just promise to keep Rhyme safe 'kay?" Joshua thought about it for a moment. "I will." He led Rhyme and Beat to his room. They talked about things they never thought they would. "R-R-RHYME?! SLEPT WITH YOU?! IM GOING TO GET YOU PRISSY BOY!" Beat losing his cool "Beat! It wasn't like that! Be glad he didn't make me sleep on the cold hard floor Beat!" Rhyme said trying to control him. Beat thought of Rhyme and Josh cuddling and wrapping their arms around each other under the covers. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Beat hollared. Rhyme growled to get Beat's attention. He looked at Rhyme, and looked back over at Josh. "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Beat cracked his knuckles. Joshua raised his hands and merely said "I won't Beat. Calm down." Beat then playfully grabbed Josh's head under his arm and scruffled through his hair. "YOU BETTER NOT."

Soon, it was time to leave. Beat went out the door first. He turned around to look at Rhyme to see if she was coming. He saw that Rhyme gave Joshua a quick hug and went out the door. Beat narrowed his to look at Joshua. "I'm watching you..." Joshua blushed "L-like I said before Beat. I'm not going to do anything!" He sighed and closed the door on Beat who was still standing outside. Joshua heard his loud voice through the door "I'M STILL WATCHING YOU PRISSY BOY!" Then Joshua heard another faint voice coming from Rhyme "COME ON BEAT!" "IM COMING!" Joshua soon chuckled to himself and "You're a great brother Beat..."

Eri finally arrived at home. She was catching herself a breath. _"How could I be so stupid.." _she thought while thinking of Beat. She caught a look at Neku walking by and he caught a look at her. He looked excited for something. But what? Here was her chance to change things. Once and for all.

"Neku, I need to talk to you.."

"Eri, I need to talk to you.."

They said it at the same time, looking surprised at one another. "Neku.." Eri started first "I think.. I think we should.. just be friends." Neku gave a surprised look. "But Eri.. how would you feel about it? I don't want you to feel down... I care for you too you know." Eri shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I have moved on.. to... someone else." She looked up at the sky and smiled warmly at the thought of someone she knew. "Besides I can tell you have something for Shiki anyways" winked Eri. Neku blushed "Uh.. erm..." Neku said scatching the back of his neck. "Are you sure you are ok with this? Look, I haven't been listening to my feelings lately.. and now I am, I'm going to-"

"Follow your heart." Eri finished for him. Neku smiled "Y-yeah! Follow.. my heart.." said Neku rubbing his chest where his heart was. "I'm going to follow mines too Neku." Eri said "Now you should go reach for someone else's! She's waiting for you." Eri said winking again.  
Neku took a long look at Eri and she did too. "Friends?" Neku asked. Eri nodded. "Friends!"

Neku grinned wide. And so did Eri. "Thanks Eri!" Neku then tooked off. To reach out someone's heart. He was leaving his past behind. And he's taking forth along what's ahead of him.

Eri opened the door to her home. Then she closed the past behind her and paused where she was standing. She was going have to figure out how she was going to confess to a stubborn and clueless person.. known as Beat.

**RANDOM SHORT SIDE STORY..**

**Uzuki: How old are they? Like what? 9? They act like they know all about life..  
****Kariya: Give them a break Uzuki.. *licks lollipop* I don't see you do anything about life.. *smirks*  
****Uzuki: S-shut up Kariya!**  
**Kariya: Heh.. I see they managed to get through some problems... Kids these days grow up so fast.**

**Haha xD Well anyways I hope this chapter isn't TOO bad D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to make this chapter . I have been quite busy lately. Anyways, let's continue on with the story shall we? :33  
**

Neku ran as fast as he could to Shiki's house. The sunset shined across the city of Shibuya. _"Wait for me Shiki.." _Then Neku thought about all what Mr. Hanekoma said to him.

_"You shouldn't ignore what you truly feel"_

_" Pfft having friends are sure a pain in the ass.." _Neku thought to himself. He just couldn't resist the urge of his emo self. There was still a little left in his heart. But Mr. Hanekoma appeared once in his head again.

_"But that's the part to expanding your world. That's why it ends with you. For you to understand them."_

Neku knocked on the door of Shiki's house. Shiki's mom opened the door and smiled. "Why hello there young man! Come inside!" She led Neku inside the house. She assumed he was one of Shiki's friends. "Are you here to visit Shiki? She's not herself lately.." Neku hid his face behind his collar. "Can I talk to her?" Shiki's mom went back to washing the dishes and said "Yes of course! She's upstairs in the 3 room on your right.." Neku went upstairs. It was his first time at Shiki's house. He would of guess Shiki's door would be filled with The Prince stickers all over them. He cringed at the sight and knocked on the door.

"Yes mom I'm fine! No mom I don't want anything!" Shiki said assuming her mom was at the door again. "Shiki, it's me, Neku." Shiki soon noticed the familiar voice of Neku. She got up from her bed and hesitated to turn on the door knob. She turned it slowly. Creaking open the door revealing a orange haired boy. "Mind if I come in?" Neku asked. Shiki moved to the side to let Neku through the doorway. He was now in the middle of her room. He noticed papers of math homework scattered across her desk. He looked around slowly, turning at a full circle back at Shiki behind him.

"Why are you here Neku? All of a sudden?" Shiki asked curiously. Shiki had her glasses off and was in her pajamas. Neku plucked at his spikey orange hair. "Can't I just visit a friend?" Shiki flopped down onto her bed. Neku crawled on top of the bed and sat crossed legged beside where Shiki laid. "Aren't you suppose to be with Eri today? Doing something?" Shiki asked sitting up and pulling the blankets over her. "I rather be with you.." Neku said into his collar. "What?" Shiki said in surprise. "Nevermind.." Neku then grabbed Mr. Mew beside Shiki's pillow and tossed him around in the air. He wonders what it feels like being Mr. Mew. Always being right by her side.

"H-hey! Stop that Neku! He doesn't like that when he's being tossed!" Shiki said reaching over to grab back Mr. Mew. "Says who?" Neku asked as he outstretched his arm up in the air and held the stuff animal up to where Shiki couldn't reach. " ! That's who! Now give him back!" Shiki leaned forward to desperatly try and reach for her stuffed animal. But she didn't realize how close she was to Neku. "S-Shiki!?" Neku fell back trying to avoid the closeness from her. "Neku! Stay still- AH!" Shiki fell forward along with Neku. Now she laid on top of him. Her cheek was leaning against his chest. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. Shiki soon got up and finally grabbed Mr. Mew. She stuffed her face into the cat's soft felt material in embarrassment. Neku got back up sitting again and looking at Shiki. "I wonder how it feels like being that piggy you carry all day.." Neku said looking at Shiki's face to see if she got the idea of what he's trying to say. "H-he's not a pig! He's a CAT! Ugh.." Shiki said hugging Mr. Mew from harm. "Whatever.." Neku said in a cold tone.

He looked over at the night stand and saw Shiki's glasses. He smiled and reached over and grabbed them. "N-Neku! What are you doing with my-" Shiki was cut off in surprise. After Neku grabbed her glasses, he leaned forward to Shiki and set the spectacles on her nose and over her ears. He then put her hair behind her ears. He leaned back in his normal sitting position and smiled. "I like this Shiki better." Neku could see his reflection reflect off from Shiki's lenses. And he disappeared after Shiki shifted and now it was just that same bright gleam from the lamp that covered her beautiful brown eyes. Shiki blushed and looked away. "N-Neku..." Shiki said in a low voice in surprise. She looked away to hide her blush. Neku wanted to tell her. It was the whole reason why he came to her house. He couldn't just stuff those feelings inside of him. He has to let them out.

"Look, I was wrong before.." Neku started. Shiki turned around with a confused face. "What do you mean?" Neku gulped before he began again. "I... it's just that.. I'm not together with Eri anymore." Shiki gave him a surprised look. "Why not?! Don't you love her? Don't you-"

"No.. I lied to myself all this time. Eri moved on to someone else. And.. I did too. There is this girl I know.. I loved her from the very start. My feelings were tangled but soon began to unravel itself." Neku then slowly slid his fingers under Shiki's. He went up in front of Shiki's bright pink face and gently kissed her on the lips. Shiki's eyes widened and she tried to look back into Neku's blue eyes. Her hand nervously shook under Neku's. She leaned forward and embraced Neku as hard as she could. She was tearing up slightly and sniffing at the same time.

"Neku! I... I thought you would never recognize me! I thought... I thought you would never guess that... that... I love you too!" Neku was surprised at the sudden outburst. He embraced Shiki as well. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I made you feel this way.. I made you feel.. left out.. like you weren't needed anymore.." Shiki sniffed onto Neku's shoulder "No no! That's alright! I.. I just can't believe you-"

"Followed my heart." Neku said. "That's all there is to it!" Shiki let go of the hug and smiled at him. She wiped her eyes and placed her hand over her heart "I should of listened to it.." Neku smiled. The widest smile Shiki has ever seen from him. "I should of listened to mines too" he said.

Shiki's mom was behind the door eavesdropping. She nudged Shiki's father and smiled. "Aww this reminds me when you and I were kids! Heehee..." Shiki's father looked over in the opposite direction and scratched his neck and blushed. "Y-yeah.." Shiki's mom giggled "What the young boy's name again? Neku? What do you think of him honey?" Shiki's mom looked over her husband who gave it a deep thought. "This Sakuraba kid better take good care of Shiki." Shiki's mom giggled and said "I'm sure he will sweety" She then gently kissed him on the cheek and went back to making dinner.

Neku soon helped Shiki with the rest of her math homework and then it was time to say goodbye. They smiled and kissed each other and Neku left the room. He seemed and looked calm and cool on the outside. But on the inside, he was excited as ever. He was finally with the girl he loves all this time. He went down stairs and Shiki's father was looking at him as well as Shiki's mom. "I see you had a great time with our daughter!" Shiki's mom said. "Just don't go too far kiddo." Shiki's father said. Neku blushed not knowing what to say and scratched the back of his neck. "I-I won't! And thanks!" Neku said heading out the door. "Aw you're leaving already?" Shiki's mom said. "Come back soon!"

Shiki was back in her room looking back at the pictures of her and Eri. It looks like Neku should be part of her best memories as well. Their first kiss.

Eri was back at home in her bright pink pajamas with sheeps all over them. She stared at her phone and looked at Beat's number and sighed. She then soon received a text from Shiki. Has Neku done it?! Did he finally tell her?! She opened her inbox and it read: _"Eriii! Neku! Neku! He kissed me!" _Eri eyes widened at the screen. She soon danced her fingers on the buttons on her phone "_Oh my gosh! Really?! I can't believe Neku is actually being a SWEETHEART." _She pressed the send button as soon as she could. She flopped on her bed. Her room was light pink with a bullitin board full of pictures of her and Shiki. She had a nightstand with a Hello Kitty lamp and bedcovers. _"Ugh I wish it was that easy to confess to someone... how did you do it Neku?" _Eri thought of how she was going to confess to Beat. _"Maybe I could try speaking his language?"_

"Yo Beat! I dig ya! I love and care 'bout chu! So I think you should stop being ma homie and start being my baby."

Eri shook her head. _"No, bad idea. REALLY bad idea." _Eri gave it a complete thought. She laid there on her bed. Slowly falling asleep. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. She then reopened and noticed something different. The lights were off and the blankets were over her. She took her phone and flipped it open. It was 3 in the morning. She looked over at her inbox and received a text from Shiki. "Haha yeah! I just can't believe it! I just hope you're ok with it all!" Eri scolled to see one more of Shiki's text. "Hello?" That was when Eri had fallen asleep. She didn't want to bother Shiki while she was asleep, so she went back to sleep as well.

She did her usual morning routine. Get up, brush her teeth, change, etc. Today, she decided not to show her midriff and wore a large pink plaid shirt with some shorts. She then wore the same boots as before and she was now out the door to head to school. After a few minutes, she passed Hachiko, and now was few yards away from it. She was expecting Beat to bump into her again. But this time, it was her who bumped him. She saw him walking through the scramble with Rhyme. Getting further and further away into the crowd. "BEAT!" Eri shouted waving her hands. But Shibuya was crowded as ever. They couldn't hear Eri's voice over the loud and chattering herd of people. She tried running up to them.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry!"

"Coming through!"

People bumped into her here and there. People were walking so fast. But she couldn't reach that one person that was walking further away. She was soon knocked down. But Beat didn't catch her like usual. The concrete did. She scrapped her knee a little, but soon got up and tried again. Deeper into the crowd she goes. "BEEEAATTT!" Eri shouted as loud as she can. "BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAATTTT!" Eri said shouting at the top of her lungs. A few people looked at her. But not Beat or Rhyme. Eri soon had an idea that would finally get that darn Beat's attention.

"DAISUKENOJO!"

A faint "Bwahh" was heard over the crowd. Eri followed the sound, pushing and shoving through the herd. She spotted a black skull hat bobbing over the crowd who was trying to figure out who said it's name. Eri tried approaching it. The skull hat finally faced her. Did Beat spot her? Eri outstretched her arm and something grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer guiding her to where he was standing. But suddenly, he pulled her too fast, with a little too much force. Eri stumbled, falling half-way towards ground again. But her cheek wasn't feeling the pain of being scrapped against the hard, gravel-like concrete. Instead, it felt a warm, soft white T-shirt. Eri clunged onto his shoulders for support. She looked up at Beat who also looked back down at her. He slowly helped her up by the waist.

"Eri! Be careful yo! What 'chu doing out here in da scramble?!" Beat said in surprise. Eri got up on her feet and crossed her arms. "I'm going to school Beat! And I AM being careful! I tried catching up to you... but you couldn't hear me.." Eri said forming a sad slight frown. Beat looked at her face. It looked like it was in pain. Then he looked at her knee. The layers of the protectant skin was all scrapped badly. It now looked like a rough, and edgy dot. "Eri.. yo knee..." Eri looked down at her knee and she saw a little bit of blood oozing out of it. She then looked up and gave a surprised look. Beat picked her up over his back as Eri leaned against him, holding his shoulders and his neck. "B-Beat! A piggyback ride is really unnecesary! I'm fine! I can walk!" Beat shook his head. "You can't walk like this yo!" Rhyme walked beside Beat smiling. She looked up at Eri who blushed. She winked and her. Eri blushed more. "Beat cares about you Eri." Rhyme said. Eri rested her head on Beat's shoulder. She took a look at Beat's face close up. "T-thanks Beat.." Eri whispered. Beat turned to look at Eri and smiled wide. "No problem yo!" Eri smiled back. She leaned her head closer to Beat's face, and kissed him on the cheek. Eri's whole face turned bright red and she burried her face on Beat's shoulder. Beat blushed as well. Unexpecting a kiss from her. He looked over to his side to take a look at Eri who looked up again at him. "I... I love you.." Eri whispered at him. Beat's eyes widened. Giving her a surprised look. He slowly leaned foward and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too..."

They finally approached the school at the gate. Beat slowly setting Eri down on the curb. He reached into his backpack and took out his water bottle and his washcloth he used for gym. He kneeled beside Eri and gentley wiped and patted Eri's knee. "It's da best I can do for you..." Beat said. Eri shook her head. "It's fine Beat. You helped me enough already." Rhyme also reached into her backpack and grabbed a band aid. She gently sticked it onto Eri's knee. "I hope you feel better now Eri!" she said smiling. Rhyme now headed into the middle school building. Beat watched her go. "See ya later Rhyme!" Beat shouted out to her. She turned back around and waved at her big brother. Beat then got up as well as Eri. Beat grabbed Eri's hand as they walked through the gate. "Beat.." Eri said as she looked up at him. He looked back at her and smiled. "Follow yo heart." Eri looked at Beat. "I will." Eri said. Then a familiar voice called out for them in the school courtyard. "ERRRIII! BEAT!" Shiki waved her hands for their attention. "What are you waiting for?! Come on!" Shiki said shouting over the other high schoolers. Neku leaned against the pillar watching Beat and Eri holding hands as they approached. Shiki ran up to hug Eri while Beat gave both Neku and Joshua a fist bump. "You goin' out with ma little sis Prissy Boy?" Beat said to Joshua who gave him a blank stare and blushed. "I was thinking about it..." Joshua replied. "I counting on you yo.." Beat said. And Joshua nodded.

Shiki and Eri were talking about both Beat and Neku. "So I see you have something with Beat" Shiki said winking and pointing at Beat. "Haha yep! He wasn't as dumb as I thought..." Eri said. Beat turned around at Eri "HEY! I HEARD DAT!" Eri giggled "Oh quiet you!" Eri went up to Beat's side while Shiki went up to Neku's. Joshua was all alone with his cell phone. Texting somebody who he wished was here with him. "Hey guys I have an idea!" Eri said giggling "Let's try hooking up Mr. Minamimoto and Ms. K!" Shiki released a laugh and snorted "Haha! Great idea Eri!" Beat and Neku looked at one another and sighed. The bell rang and it was soon time to get to class. They all have started a new day. And, a new beginning.

**The End! Yay! x3 I hope you like it! Sorry if it's too short T.T **


End file.
